<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blowing Off Steam by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785352">Blowing Off Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unapologetic Smut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Clueless Kylo Ren, Elevator Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux makes a surprising realization after suggesting Ren's Knights come on-board, to help him 'release some aggressions'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unapologetic Smut [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blowing Off Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Obviously, this is not part of my regular KoR-verse. In that, Kylo has had sex with half of the Knights by the last chapter of my TRoKR rewrite 🤣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux entered the lift and turned to face the door, perhaps just a touch more sharply than necessary. Kylo Ren joined him, jostling his shoulder as he turned as well. The stomp of his heavy boots still rung in Hux's ears from their walk from the conference room.</p><p>"Well," Hux huffed. "That was an unmitigated disaster."</p><p>Ren growled through his vocoder. It was apparently the only answer he was going to get.</p><p>Hux refused to accept that.</p><p>Speaking to Ren's reflection in the lift door, he said "have you never heard of diplomacy? Perhaps from now on I should handle these occasions."</p><p>Silver glinted off Ren's helmet as he turned his head sharply to Hux. His shoulders were still tense from the meeting. "I was assigned as your co-commander. You can't just leave me behind!"</p><p>Frowning, Hux shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with splitting duties. Clearly, these sorts of negotiations are not in your skill set. I've been trained for these."</p><p>"You say that about everything! Snoke placed me here for a reason, but you won't let me do anything!" Ren had turned completely towards him now, hands balled into fists.</p><p>"Can you blame me? You threatened the leader of a planet that we Need to cooperate with us. You could have cost us the entire negotiation!" Hux remained with his hands clasped tightly behind him, still addressing Ren's reflection. He watched him take a step closer.</p><p>"He was Not cooperating! He was much more amenable to your suggestions after I threatened him."</p><p>Hux finally acquiesced enough to turn his head a fraction. "You cannot threaten to rip off someone's head, with your bare hands, in the middle of a negotiation. That's not negotiating. Do you need that term defined for you?"</p><p>"It worked." Even through the mask he sounded sulky.</p><p>"Yes, he gave us what we wanted, but it was under duress. In a Normal negotiation you reach a compromise. Through rational discussions. Now he will resent every single thing he has to give us, and he will not receive what he wanted in return. We don't have the reach to maintain control by force Ren. Not yet. We still have to build up some good-will."</p><p>"He wouldn't have gotten what he wanted anyway, not if he had to compromise." He still sounded like he was sulking, but he turned back to the lift door.</p><p>Sighing heavily, Hux responded "you begin by asking for more than what you want, so you have room to go down. Everyone leaves a successful negotiation with less than what they asked for, but with close to what they truly wanted."</p><p>"We are the First Order. We should not have to compromise." Ren crossed his arms over his chest with finality.</p><p>Hux repressed another sigh. He was starting to get a headache. "One day." He regarded Ren thoughtfully for a moment. "Perhaps we should bring one or two of your Knights back on board."</p><p>Ren's reaction was not what he expected. He suddenly turned towards Hux again, looming into his space. "Snoke chose me to be here. Me! He didn't need your approval and you are certainly far too short-sighted to understand his reasoning."</p><p>Hux was so stunned at the outburst, although he should have been used to them, that he couldn't even be insulted.</p><p>"Ren. I meant to keep you company, perhaps help you burn off some of these aggressions."</p><p>There was a long moment of silence. Then: "oh. I thought you meant . . ."</p><p>"Yes," Hux interrupted. "It's quite clear what you thought I meant. I may find you inexperienced, but it is your own insecurities that have you convinced I don't think you capable enough to do the job. I only think it would benefit us both for you to be doing jobs that fit your training a little better. Something requiring less diplomacy than negotiations. Perhaps something you could use your lightsaber on."</p><p>As he watched, Ren seemed to shrink into himself a little. He didn't even argue with Hux making him sound boorish.</p><p>After a long silence Ren finally spoke. "I do miss them." Then the lift stopped and they exited into a busy hallway. It was noisy enough to mute Ren's stomping feet slightly.</p><p>Down another corridor and then they were alone again, on yet another lift.</p><p>Surprisingly, Ren continued. "I had grown used to their company. They do have ways to calm me."</p><p>Hux smirked, "I'm certain they have many ways to do that."</p><p>Ren nodded, almost amicably. "Yes, we spar and train. They even encourage me to meditate more than I do on my own."</p><p>"Really?" Hux couldn't help smiling. He turned his head to look at the mask. "Nothing else?"</p><p>With the mask Hux couldn't read his expression, but Ren's shoulders had loosened and his arms hung at his side. He turned his helmet towards Hux. If he hadn't known better he would have thought him perplexed.</p><p>"Yes? They are good companions. Sometimes we talk, and they often joke amongst themselves. Some even like to play pranks."</p><p>Hux laughed. "I find it difficult to believe that seven men living in such tight quarters, for such long periods of time don't find a way to burn off all that inevitable excess energy."</p><p>Ren sounded uncertain. "I told you . . ."</p><p>"Sex, Ren! I'm talking about sex. Are you telling me none of them have ever fucked each other? Out of boredom, or stress relief? It isn't as though you have a hierarchy, you're hardly a highly disciplined group from what I've seen."</p><p>Ren again seemed to become smaller once his shock seemed to pass. "I mean, I suppose . . ." It was amazing how much of his discomfiture came through the vocoder.</p><p>Hux couldn't help laughing again. "Really Ren. I could understand as their Master perhaps you don't, but surely you aren't unaware when they do? They hardly seem the types to be subtle." He turned to face Ren completely, advancing a step as he seemed to retreat from him. "Are you embarrassed by the idea? You're acting as though you've never . . ." He stopped suddenly, and they stood nose to mask, with Ren almost against the lift wall. Realization suddenly hit him. "Oh."</p><p>Trying to straighten his posture and firm up his tone, Ren said "I never had the time. Or the opportunity."</p><p>Hux squinted at him. "It's difficult to tell, since I've never seen your face, but I'm guessing you're young. My age? Hmm, younger I think."</p><p>Ren seemed to quaver just slightly under his gaze. "I'm 24."</p><p>Hux supplied, "I'm 29. Far from a virgin, though." Before Ren could object he asked, "human? You seem to be."</p><p>A quick nod was his answer. He got another when he added, "male?"</p><p>Smirking fully now, Hux said, "well, if your Knights aren't the solution, maybe I can help."</p><p>Ren placed a hand behind him, feeling for the wall to lean against. "Are you suggesting . . ." Came from the vocoder, very quietly.</p><p>"Yes, I'm suggesting we have sex. I think it could help you with your temper, and stars knows, but you might actually enjoy it. I know I would."</p><p>"But, Hux. We're . . ."</p><p>"Co-commanders? Exactly. We're equals. And no one else on this ship is. Cross-rank fraternization is frowned upon, and doubly so for the ship commander. I'm afraid it's me or a brothel on the next planet-side." He spun back to face the door. "It's completely up to you, of course. I'm just letting you know I'm amenable."</p><p>He watched the endless floors tick by, then finally got a quiet, "all right. When?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Hux reached out and hit several buttons on the control panel. With his override he was able to stop the lift, lock them down mid-floor, and turn off the security cameras. Then he turned and stepped towards Ren. Instinctively, he took a step back and hit the wall with a clank.</p><p>Hux surveyed Ren closely. He had, actually, noticed his body already. He was slightly bigger than Hux, more muscular. And it wasn't just all his layers of clothing.</p><p>Slowly, Hux reached out and ran one hand down Ren's chest. Then the other. As those hands worked their way past his outer robes, Hux stepped up so his breath was fogging the front of the mask.</p><p>"Do you, AHH," Ren was interrupted by one of Hux's hands pressing, searching over his groin. "Want me to, uh, remove my mask?"</p><p>Slowly shaking his head, Hux's other hand found the closure to Ren's pants. Both hands busily went to work getting him out. A gasp made its way through the vocoder. "Not for this part." Then he dropped to his knees to see what he had found.</p><p>Ren was indeed, quite human. A thick, not overlong cock was in his hand, sprouting from a nest of unruly black hair. Hux hummed for a moment, then tasted it with a long swipe of his tongue. Ren's gloved hands scrabbled for purchase against the lift wall. Hux wasn't quite certain what sound the vocoder made, but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. He looked up, "this won't take long, the first time never does."</p><p>He took him in steadily, until his jaw was aching and the head of Ren's cock was blocking his airway. He held it there for a moment, then immediately started moving at a brisk pace.</p><p>Truthfully, Ren lasted longer than some had, but in just a few minutes his hips were thrusting against his hand, and long choking sounds were spilling from the mask.</p><p>Ren came down his throat with a cry of static, then he slumped back against the wall. Hux licked him relatively clean, tucking him away and straightening his robes. He stood, turning back to the entry pad to undo what he had done.</p><p>There was a long pause filled with just the coarse sounds of Ren catching his breath. Then he asked hesitantly. "Was that it?"</p><p>Hux couldn't help but laugh, heartily. "Stars no, Ren. That was just to keep you from going off like a concussion grenade the moment you got into my ass. Oh no. We're going to my quarters, and you're going to fuck me."</p><p>He smiled at his own reflection at the mechanical whimper that came out of Ren's vocoder.</p><p>*** **</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>